paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Pup in the Mirror
(It was just another day for the PAW Patrol, mostly) (Rocky was just feeling, a little.... down) Rocky: *sigh* Chase: What's wrong Rocky? Rocky: *shrugs* Ryders Voice: Pups! Dinner! (The pups go upstairs to eat) (Except Rocky, who just lied down on an orange pillow) (He notices a knife across the floor) (He rolls his eyes and walks over to it) (He picks it up to put it away) (The knife flies out of his mouth and lands in front of him) (A single drop of blood appears on the tip of it) (The drop of blood scares Rocky, so he checks his tongue, it's not bleeding) (He looks to the wall in horror) (In front of him, on the wall is a smiley face painted with blood, the eyes were dotted with paw prints) Rocky: .......... AHHHHH! (The pups rush downstairs and see the face) Ryder: ROCKY! *worried* Why!? Rocky: It wasn't- (Ryder checks him for blood) Ryder: Why we're you cutting!? Rocky: I wasn't! Ryder: (picks up the knife) Rocky..... Rocky: It wasn't me!!!!!! Zuma: Dude! Not cool! (He points to the face) (Rocky looks at the face, for a split second he sees a pup's face in it) Ryder: Can you just go eat dinner? Rocky: Yes... (He goes up the elevator) Skye: He must be depressed about something. (Up-elevator at the lookout) (Rocky is alone eating dinner) (He finishes) (Instead if seeing his reflection in the empty pup bowl, he sees a pup that looks like him, but black, not gray) (And it is covered with cuts and bruises) Rocky: W-what do y-y-you want? (The pup just smiles creepily at him) (She reaches down and picks up a knife with her mouth) (The knife starts bleeding) Rocky: (kicks the bowl) (The pups and Ryder come up the elevator) Ryder: How are you doing Rocky? Rocky: Fine. Just fine. Chase: We just wanted to tell you were going to bed. (He looks outside and realizes it's night) Rocky: R-right now? Rubble: Yes.... (That night) (Rocky goes out of his pup house and into the lookout) (He picks up Ryders pup pad and searches "Pup in the food bowl" Rocky: *Reading* There was once a small house on an island in Adventure Bay in 1945. There was a pup named Mary, who was drowned by her owner, a 12 year old girl, Sarah. She seeks vengeance, and girls and pups were told to go missing while living there. Rocky: (shaking) Was it Mary. (He didn't sleep that night) (The next morning) (Rocky shows everyone what he read last night) Ryder: Rocky, this is silly. Rocky: No! I saw Mary! Rubble: You need some sleep Rocky. Chase: It's just another story. Skye: It's fake fake fake. Zuma: Totally. Rocky: You have to believe me! We have to move! Ryder: No, Rocky. You'll see. (Throughout the day, he is tormented and terrorized by Mary) (That night) (Rocky is brushing his teeth in the mirror) (The pup takes his place in his reflection) Rocky: (throws the toothbrush) AHHHH! Ryders Voice: Eh-hem? (He turns around to see his toothbrush in Ryders hair) Rocky: Sorry Ryder.... Ryder: (pulls the toothbrush) It's okay, time for bed. Rocky: *scared* Okay.... (He doesn't dare look at the mirror) (Outside) (Rocky is in his pup house) (He's wide awake) (Suddenly, he hears the elevator go down to the bottom of the lookout) Voice: Rocky.... Rocky: Yes? Voice: I just went down the elevator. Rocky: Cool? Voice: I'm going outside....... I'm outside. Rocky: W-who are you? Voice: I'm Mary. Don't you remember? Rocky: (closes his eyes) (tears up) (He hears footsteps) Mary: I'm past Skye's house, past Zuma's past Chase's I'm outside yours......... Rocky: (too scared to talk) (He sees something outside his pup house) (Everything goes black) Rockys Voice: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (A black pup covered in scars and cuts and bruises appears) (She holds up a knife, a bloody knife) Mary: *giggles* Goodnight Rocky. THE END Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Scary